creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cat-Eyed Carter
Hey. Mein Name ist Elliot Danvers. Ich bin nun mittlerweile 18 Jahre alt und obwohl die Ereignisse aus jener Nacht schon einige Jahre her sind, drängt es mich, sie mit euch zu teilen. Alles begann im Sommer 2014, als neue Nachbarn neben unser Haus gezogen sind. Damals habe ich mir nicht viel gedacht, normale Nachbarn eben, aber wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte.. Es fing damit an dass der Nachbarsjunge Carter Smith, der ungefähr in meinem Alter war, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter, mich ständig beobachtete. Egal, was ich getan habe, egal ob ich nun draußen im Garten war oder in der Schule, er war immer da und seine stechend blauen Augen lagen immer auf mir. Eines Tages habe ich ihn darauf angesprochen, doch er hat abgeblockt. Gesagt, es wäre nichts. Und ich habe ihm geglaubt. Wenn ich heute diesen Gedanken in meinem Kopf abspiele, kommt er mir so absurd vor. Wieso habe ich ihm einfach geglaubt? Ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne überhaupt irgendetwas hinterfragt zu haben, aber ich glaube, Carter war mir einfach unheimlich. Und deswegen habe ich mein nicht getraut, weiter über diesen Jungen nachzudenken. Bis zu jenem Tag. Ich wollte zu ihm, Mom hat mich damals zu ihm geschickt. 'Such dir doch Freunde', hat sie gesagt. 'Carter ist ein netter Kerl.' Ich hatte Freunde, nicht viele, aber ich brauchte auch nicht viele. Nur meine Mutter wollte das nicht akzeptieren und das habe ich an ihr gehasst. Ich bin also zu Carter gegangen, habe geklingelt, niemand hat mir aufgemacht. Obwohl das Auto der Smiths noch in der Auffahrt stand, bin doch einfach davon ausgegangen, dass niemand zu Hause war. Deshalb habe ich es aufgegeben, zu klingeln. Der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Am nächsten Tag war Carter nicht in der Schule. Ich wusste nicht, was er hatte, dachte mir, dass er wahrscheinlich einfach nur krank gewesen ist, doch wenn ich heute zurückdenke, weiß ich, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte, als ich als 15 jährige vermutet habe. Ich bin auf den Wunsch meiner Mutter erneut zu Carter gegangen. Auch, wenn ich offen gesagt überhaupt keine Lust hatte, habe ich es gemacht. Wieder einmal hat mir keiner die Tür geöffnet, ich habe es oft probiert, immer und immer wieder geklingelt, aber keine Regung. Die Sache ist, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst habe, dass jemand zu Hause war. Denn ich habe Stimmen gehört. Die von Mr. Smith, ganz leise, gedämpft und die von Carter. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mich dazu geritten hat, ich habe einfach mein Ohr an die Haustür gepresst und gelauscht. Man macht das eigentlich nicht, das ist mir klar, dennoch konnte ich nicht anders. Ich wollte wissen, was in dem Haus vor sich ging und warum mir keiner die Tür öffnete, doch das einzige, was ich verstehen konnte, war Wispern. Ich habe ein letztes Mal geklingelt, ehe ich dann entschieden habe, zu gehen, würde ja eh nichts bringen, deshalb war es mir dann einfach egal. Nur die rote Farbe..Die rote Farbe an der Türklinke, die habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, was diese dickflüssige Substanz gewesen ist, aber sie roch nach Blut. Es war Blut. Damals war ich allerdings zu naiv, um diese Sache zu verstehen. Viel zu naiv, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll Ich bin ein unglaublich neugieriger Mensch. Wirklich, ich bin verdammt neugierig. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb ich in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder vor der Haustür der Smiths stand und gelauscht habe. Ich habe ich angestrengt, irgendetwas zu verstehen. Irgendetwas, egal was, aber da war nichts. Absolut nichts. Nur eiserne, kalte Stille. Es war unheimlich, daran kann ich mich gut erinnern. Und ich erinnere mich ebenfalls an den einen regnerischen Montag, an dem die Tür von Carter Smith offen stand. Es klingt verrückt und das ist es wahrscheinlich auch. Ich habe es irgendwann einfach getan, ohne darüber nachzudenken und bin in das fremde Haus eingetreten. Es war falsch, das weiß ich letztendlich, aber damals habe ich dieser Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Ich wollte wissen, was los war. Diese Atmosphäre..Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese merkwürdige Stimmung, die in dem scheinbar leeren Haus geherrscht hat, jemals vergessen kann. Sie war einfach nur eigenartig. Eine Mischung aus Stille und etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Ob ich gedacht habe, dass ich einen Mord mit beobachte, dass irgendetwas direkt vor meinen Augen abgespielt wird, aber da war nichts. Meine Fantasie hat üble Dinge mit mir abgezogen, bei jedem Schritt hatte ich Angst, dass plötzlich einer der Smiths hinter mir stand. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das Haus. Es war schlicht eingerichtet. Nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich. Bücherregale, ein Fernseher, Couch, Tisch, Familienfotos. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe ihnen nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, doch mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Fotos immer nur Motive von neueren Jahren zeigten. Zumindest fast immer. Einzelne Babyfotos von Carter, sonst nicht wirklich etwas. Allerdings habe ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Wieso auch? Ich habe einige Male nach Mr. Smith und auch Mrs. Smith, sowie Carter selbst gerufen. Meine Stimme klang kratzig und heiser. Aber keine Antwort. Egal, wie oft ich es versucht habe. Ich entschied mich dann dazu, die Treppe hochzugehen, auch, wenn ich das Haus hätte verlassen sollen. Doch das habe ich nicht. Der Flur war leer. Die Türen standen offen, bis auf eine einzige. Ich habe einen Blick in die Zimmer geworfen, das Badezimmer, das Schlafzimmer der Smiths und auch eine Abstellkammer. Hier war niemand. Ich war kurz davor, umzukehren, als mein Blick auf das Foto neben der geschlossen Tür gefallen ist. Um ein Haar wäre ich wirklich gegangen, diese vierte Tür habe ich fast schon vergessen gehabt. Ich habe mir das Foto angesehen und mein Herz setzte aus. Das war Carter. Carter als Kind. Vielleicht so um die vier Jahre alt, ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich habe ihn sofort an seinen Zügen erkannt. Obwohl sie mittlerweile kälter und versteinerter wirken. Emotionsloser. Carters Augen haben mich jedoch sofort stutzig gemacht. Beinahe wäre es mir nicht einmal aufgefallen. Seine Augen waren grün. Ein giftgrünes, fröhliches grün. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wahrscheinlich habe ich mir das auch nur eingebildet, dachte ich jedenfalls. Denn seine Augen waren nicht grün. Sie waren blau. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Carters Augen dieselbe Vertrautheit trugen. War das überhaupt Carter? Ich wollte mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, wollte einfach nur noch verschwinden, diesen Ort hinter mir lassen, aber ich konnte mich keinen einzigen Zentimeter bewegen. Ich war sie eingefroren und habe auf dieses Foto gestarrt. Wie in Trance. Und dann habe ich es gehört. Ein Lachen. Ein Kichern. Es klang wahnsinnig, das weiß ich noch immer. Auch heute noch glaube ich es zu hören. Nachts, wenn es ganz still im Haus ist. Das war der Moment, in dem ich wirklich gedacht habe, dass ich verrückt werde. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, egal, wie sehr ich es versucht habe. Das Lachen kam aus dem Inneren des Zimmers. Es war ganz nah, so hat es sich angehört. Ganz nahe und verdammt fern zugleich. Erst war es leise, doch es wurde immer lauter. Und plötzlich hat sich meine Faust verselbstständigt. Ich habe an die Tür geklopft. Sechs Mal, genau sechs Mal. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle mehr über mich selbst. Das Lachen hat auf einmal aufgehört und ich habe Schritte wahrgenommen. Sie sind immer näher gekommen, ich habe gedacht, die Person, die in dem verschlossenen Raum war, würde die Tür öffnen, doch dann sind auch sie verstummt. Diese Schritte. Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, war eine Melodie. Eine wunderschöne Melodie mit einem kratzigen Gesang. Ich habe sofort Carters Stimme erkannt, auch, wenn ich nur höchstens zwei Worte mit ihm gewechselt habe, seit er eingezogen ist. 'Spieltest nicht dasselbe Spiel, Schwesterherz, Im Dunkeln spielte das Feuer nur mit Schmerz, Den er langsam um mich spinnt, Doch deine Erinnerung an nichts gewinnt, Ich besitze die Fähigkeit, mit Erinnerung zu handeln, Der Schöpfer deines Herzens ließ mich wandeln Will mich rächen für das Böse in ihm, Werde dich töten, du wirst es schon sehen, Und frag nicht warum, frage dich wann, Denn der Apfel, Elliot, fällt nicht weit vom Stamm' Ab dann weiß ich gar nichts mehr. Meine Erinnerung ist wie ausgelöscht. Ich bin in meinem Bett aufgewacht. Ein Blick aus meinem Fenster und ich habe gesehen, dass es nachts ist. Selbst heute bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass alles nicht nur geträumt zu haben. Der Gesang, die Melodie, das alles wirkte so unrealistisch, so unecht. Ich habe einfach versucht, einzuschlafen, aber es ging nicht. Nicht nach dem, was ich erlebt hatte. Schon da war ich mir sicher, dass ich niemandem davon erzählen würde. Niemandem. Nicht einmal Doktor Johnson. Ich lag bestimmt einige Stunden wach, in denen ich es nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft hatte, in meine Träume abzudriften. Und das, obwohl ich am nächsten Tag Schule hatte. Ich habe also versucht zu schlafen und gerade, als mein Verstand sich schon langsam aber sicher abschaltete, hörte ich einen Schrei. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich in jener Nacht hochgeschreckt bin und nach den Licht getastet habe. Der Schrei wurde lauter. Lauter und immer schriller, sodass ich mir sogar meine Ohren zu halten musste. Aber das komische war, dass niemand außer mir ihn zu hören schien. Mom und Dad lagen seelenruhig in ihren Betten, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Und ich? Ich roch den Geruch von Blut. Ganz nah, ganz intensiv. Ich weiß bis heute immer noch nicht, ob ich mir diese ganze Nacht nicht einfach nur eingebildet hatte, ob der Schrei überhaupt in unserem Haus war, ob er nur in meiner Fantasie existiert hatte, aber ich erinnere mich, wie verzweifelt ich gewesen bin. Ich habe geweint, immer wieder bei dem Versuch, mit meinen Fingern den Lichtschalter meiner Nachttischlampe zu betätigen, ins leere Nichts gegriffen. Ich hatte so Angst, das weiß ich noch, ich habe gebetet, dass das alles aufhört, dass der Schrei verstummt, der Blutgeruch verschwindet, aber alles kam nur noch näher. Ich spürte plötzlich eine fremde Präsenz in meinem Zimmer, ich wollte schreien, wirklich, ich habe versucht zu schreien, irgendjemanden zu wecken, doch ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage, dass kein einziger Ton über meine Lippen gehuscht ist. Mein Herz hat wie verrückt gehämmert, ich meinte sogar, in der Dunkelheit ein Messer aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. Und dann war auf einer Mal alles vorbei. Alles. Der Schrei, das Blut, die fremde Person, das Messer. Als ob es nie dagewesen wäre. Aber es war da, auch, wenn Doktor Johnson mir heute erzählen will, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe. Meine Hände haben schließlich das Licht gefunden und sobald die Lampe mein gesamtes Zimmer erleuchtete, habe ich den Raum abgescannt. Ich habe sogar unter das Bett geguckt, doch ich habe nichts gefunden. Wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet, habe ich mir gedacht. Hirngespinste, nichts weiter. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder ruhig in mein Kissen sinken lassen, bis mir das offene Fenster auffiel. Sperrangelweit offen ist es gewesen und selbst bis heute kann ich noch nicht sagen, ob es nicht vorher auch schon aufgewesen ist. Ich war durcheinander, wollte diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen, ich hatte zu viel Angst. Also blieb ich wach. Ich habe das Fenster schnell geschlossen und bin zurück in mein Bett gehüpft. Das Licht habe ich angelassen, ich habe mir einfach ein Buch geschnappt und habe versucht, mich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren. Doch meine Gedanken mein schweiften immer wieder ab. Meine Kehle war trocken. Mein Puls war noch immer unkontrolliert schnell, ich wusste, dass ich mich ohne Wasser niemals beruhigen konnte, aber da ich in meinem Zimmer nichts mehr hatte, musste ich aufstehen und ins Badezimmer gehen. Auch, wenn sich alles in mir gesträubt hat, habe ich es getan. Barfuß bin ich in den dunklen Flur gelaufen, leise, damit ich Mom und Dad nicht weckte. Ich habe das Licht angeschaltet und habe mich mit hämmernden Herzen in das Badezimmer begeben. Ich weiß noch, dass meine Finger gezittert haben, als ich den Lichtschalter betätigt habe und Wasser in meinen Zahnputzbecher gefüllt habe. Die Tür ließ ich offen, aus Angst, doch gerade während ich das kühle Wasser über mein Handgelenk fließen ließ, schlug sie auf einmal mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Ich bin zusammengezuckt, habe meinen ganzen Becher Wasser auf den Fliesen verschüttet. Das Licht hat angefangen, zu flackern. Ich wollte raus aus dem Badezimmer, aber die Tür ließ nicht öffnen. Voller Panik habe ich in den Spiegel geblickt. Da war ich. Mein blasses Gesicht, meine grauen Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Denn ich war nicht alleine. Hinter mir stand jemand. Hinter mir stand Carter. Sein Spiegelbild flackerte genauso wie das Badezimmerlicht. Seine Augen hatten die Form einer Katze, ich weiß, es klingt absurd, aber Carter sah nicht mehr aus, wie er selbst. Sein eines Auge war blutrot und von einer ebenso roten Narben überzogen, sein blaues Auge wirkte viel intensiver, es leuchtete versteckt hinter Carters Haaren, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht fielen, merkwürdig auf, wie der Mond bei Nacht, nur düsterer und gefährlicher. Carters gesamtes Gesicht war entstellt. Narben waren auf seinem Gesicht. Brutale, lila-rote Narben und schwarze Nähte. Ich keuchte auf. Carter war viel blasser , als sonst und sein braunes Haar wirkte matt. Er grinste hämisch. Es war das Grinsen, das mich selbst heute noch in meinen Albträumen verfolgt. Der Junge im Spiegel war so mager, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, ob er überhaupt die Kraft hatte, zu gehen, doch er rannte auf einmal auf mich zu. Mit einem Messer, ich wusste, dass ich irgendwas tun musste, doch ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich schrie. Dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz und mein Körper sackte zu Boden. Das letzte, was ich wahrnahm, war Carters höhnisches Lachen, ehe ich ohnmächtig wurde und im Krankenhaus aufwachte. Mom und Dad haben mir erzählt, ich habe mir den Kopf an dem Waschbecken aufgeschlagen, als ich auf dem Badezimmerboden ausgerutscht bin, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt. Ich habe geschrien und geweint, als sie versucht haben, mich zu beruhigen. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, Mom rief die Ärzte, die kurz darauf und Zimmer stürmten und mir eine Spritze injizierten. Wieder wurde alles um mich herum schwarz. Dieses Mal bin ich in einem leeren Raum aufgewacht. Nur ein älterer Arzt saß neben dem Bett und musterte mich hinter seiner runden Brille aus blauen Augen, die mich an Carters erinnerten, während er eifrig etwas auf seinem Klemmbrett notierte. Angsterfüllt zuckte ich zurück. Der Arzt legte mir seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich begann erneut, zu zittern. 'Ich bin Mr. Black. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?', hat er mich gefragt, aber ich war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. 'Du hast eine tiefe Narbe am Rücken. Deine Eltern vermuten, du bist bei deinem Sturz auf eine Schere gefallen, die auf dem Boden lag.' Eine Narbe. Selbst heute ist sie kein bisschen verblasst, selbst heute, nach drei Jahren, sieht sie immer noch genauso aus, wie damals. Die Ärzte sagten mir, dass eine Schere diesen hässlichen, länglichen Schnitt in mein Fleisch geritzt hat, aber ich habe Carter gesehen. Ich habe sein Messer gesehen, ich habe gesehen, wie er auf mich zu gerannt ist. Das war keine Schere, ich habe es doch gesehen.. Aber keiner wollte mir glauben. Keiner wollte mir glauben, dass Carter es war. Nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, seit dieser einen Nacht, bin ich Carter nie mehr begegnet. Er war nicht in der Schule, und immer, wenn Mom mich gebeten hat, zu ihm zu gehen, habe ich mich geweigert. Ich traute mich kaum noch aus dem Haus, irgendwann ging es soweit, dass ich nicht einmal mehr zur Schule gehen wollte. Vorallem nicht, nach diesem einen Tag.. Der Traum, die Melodie ist mir noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ebenso wenig, wie Carter selbst. Ich habe mich nicht mehr getraut, näher an das Haus der Smiths zu treten, als zehn Meter. Carter ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer nicht zur Schule gekommen. Und plötzlich..Plötzlich gab es keinen Carter Smith mehr. Niemand erinnerte sich mehr an ihn und ich glaube, dass war auch der Moment, in dem Mom entschieden hat, mich zum Psychologen zu schicken. Sie dachte, ich wäre verrückt. Alle dachten das. Und ich fing auch an, zu glauben, ich wäre wahnsinnig. Ich habe mich nur noch auf Carter konzentriert. Überall habe ich ihn gesehen. In der Spiegelung von dem Schaufenster in der Stadt, in Regenpfützen. Überall, überall war er. In dieser Zeit habe ich mich so von allen Menschen isoliert, dass ich sogar meine Freundinnen Elena und Sue verloren habe. Ich war komplett abgekoppelt von allem, meine Noten sind immer schlechter geworden und die Leute aus meinem Umfeld haben begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich schlief kaum noch. Augenringe saßen unter meinen Augen und meine Haut war blasser, als je zuvor. Die Lehrerin hat mich an diesem einen Tag aus dem Klassenraum geschickt. 'Geh am besten Mal kurz nach draußen oder in den Waschraum', hat sie gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, habe zu viel Angst gehabt, aber die merkwürdigen Blicke meiner Mitschüler haben mich gezwungen. Ich habe Waschräume gehasst. Noch heute tue ich es. Und zwar noch viel mehr, als damals. Als ich dort war, habe ich meine zittrigen, dürren Finger unter den Wasserhahn gehalten. Ich vermied es, in den Spiegel zu gucken, aber als ich es doch tat, blieb mein Herz stehen. Ich habe mich selbst gesehen. Meine chaotischen braunen Haare, mein eingefallenes Gesicht, meine leeren grauen Augen und sie. Dieses Mädchen. Sue. Sie lag bei den Kabinen in einer Blutlache. Ihre Kehle war komplett durchgeschnitten und ihre Augen ausgehöhlt. Ich habe geschrien. Mir den Kopf gehalten und geschrien. Ich weiß noch, wie einige Lehrer in den Waschraum gerannt sind, aber ich habe sie kaum wahrgenommen. In dem Blut des Mädchens stand etwas. Und das waren die Worte, die ich seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen kann. 'Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, Elliot, und ich werde mich dafür rächen, was er mir angetan hat' Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll, aber ich habe sofort gewusst, dass Carter etwas damit zu tun hatte. Es waren dieselben Worte, die Carter gesungen hat Dann war alles schwarz. Die Polizei weiß bis heute nicht, wer dieses Mädchen ermordet hat, aber die ganze Schule war in Aufruhr. Manche sagen sogar, ich habe es getan. Ich war es nicht. Ich habe Sue nicht umgebracht. Carter war es! Carter hat sie getötet! Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es einfach. Doch selbst Mom will mir nicht glauben. Ich denke sogar, dass sie im Geheimen denkt, ich habe es doch getan. Das stimmt nicht. Ich frage mich, ob sie die Worte im Blut gesehen haben. Ich frage mich, ob da überhaupt Worte gewesen sind. Denn niemand hat etwas gesagt. Weder die Polizei, noch die Lehrer, niemand. Ich muss immer noch oft an sie denken. Wer ist er? Wofür will Carter sich rächen? Was ist passiert? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bekomme einfach keine Antworten. Egal, wie viel ich frage, ich kann mir diese Sache nicht erklären. Auf Sues Beerdigung bin ich nicht gewesen. Auch, wenn ich ihr gerne die letzte Ehre erwiesen hätte. Mom hat gesagt, ich soll zu Hause bleiben. Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, ich denke, sie glaubt, ich hätte Sue getötet. Dann fing es an. Dann fing es an, dass ich selber das Gefühl hatte, wahnsinnig zu werden. Carter verfolgte mich. Sein Gesicht, seine Katzenaugen, sie waren überall. Ich träumte von ihm, wie er hinter mir stand, auf mich zu rannte, ich aber nicht ohnmächtig wurde, sondern starb. Immer, wenn er das Haar, das er vor sein rechtes, blaues Auge geschirmt hatte und es wegstrich, mich in seinen leuchtenden Bann zog, immer dann sackte mein Körper zusammen und ich wachte schweißgebadet auf. Ich schlief nicht mehr ohne Licht. Ich aß nicht mehr richtig, ich war eine leblose Hülle. Ich hatte Visionen von ihm. Von Carter. Als Kind. Wie er gefoltert wurde, gequält wurde, mit Messern, allen möglichen Folterinstrumenten und Spritzen. Ich habe das Gesicht von seinem Peiniger nicht erkannt, aber Carters grüne Augen. In den älteren Visionen waren sie grün. Aber irgendwann, als sich die Visionen änderten und Carter kein kleines Kind mehr war, waren sie blau. Das Blau, das ich von ihm kannte. Von all den Spritzen, die im injiziert wurden, von all den Spritzen und Substanzen, die ihm unter Schmerzen eingeflößt wurden, waren sie nun blau geworden. Jede Visionen endete immer mit einer Szene, in der Carter vielleicht vierzehn gewesen ist, er hatte Narben, viele Narben, sein Blick war leer. Er war unglaublich dünn, mager, wie jetzt, wenn ich ihn sehe. Knochig, so fertig, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, ob ich ihn einen lebendigen Menschen nennen kann. In dieser Szene befand sich Carter wie immer in einem laborartigen Raum, doch dieses Mal ging etwas schief. Der Peiniger wollte eine eigenartige Substanz über Carter geben, sie sah aus wie Benzin, aber er ließ sie fallen. Das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand rutschte aus und das ganze Labor fing auf einmal Feuer. Ich hörte Schreie. Dann sah ich mich. Mich, wie ich auf einmals in der Tür stand und sein Gesicht. Mr. Smith. Dann endete die Vision. Ich habe niemandem von ihnen erzählt, ich habe das Gefühl, ich darf es nicht, aber sie verwirren mich noch immer. Ich war unfähig aus ihnen zu lesen und vielleicht schafft ihr es ja, sie zu entziffern. Vielleicht werde ich endlich hinter das Geheimnis kommen, das Carter vor mir versteckt hält. Ich hatte Angst. So viel Angst vor Carter. Vor Carter, seinem Messer und diesen Katzenaugen. Meine Eltern haben mich zu Doktor Johnson geschickt, doch nicht einmal er, kann mir helfen. Keiner kann mir helfen. Carter ist da. Und er wird mich holen, das weiß ich. Die Albträume plagen mich noch immer, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich das noch durchhalten kann. Die Angst ist mein ständiger Begleiter und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nichts weiter als ein zerfallenes Wrack bin. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich fürchte mich, vordem, was noch kommen wird und ich spüre, das Carter mich im Visier hat. Er wird mich umbringen. Auch, wenn Mom sagt, dass es keinen Carter gibt, dass es nie einen Nachbarn namens Carter gegeben hat, weiß ich, dass er mich holen wird. Jede Nacht höre ich diese Schreie, jede Nacht rieche ich dieses Blut und jede Nacht flüstert Carter in meinem Traum dieselben sechs Worte- ''- 'Never look into my eyes, beauty''' ~written by WafflegirlxD Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord